1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer device, and more particularly to a timer device which is applied to gas stove for automatically turning off the gas.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For the reason of public safety about gas using, it is very important for housewives to use gas for cooking in the kitchen security. Under this consideration it is necessary for us to invent some new device to control the processing and avoiding any kind of danger when gas is used deleted somewhat damage in case of fire.
The timer device is invented for controlling the gas of gas stove which is mounted on the gas stove and passage through the rotary-knob switch of stove for automatically turning off the gas in time.